Aircraft interior lining components serve for the visual design of the aircraft cabin. Furthermore, they form a cabin-side boundary of a space present between the interior lining components and the aircraft structure, which space serves as an installation space for a large number of components, such as, e.g., electrical lines, air- or water-conducting lines or other components of the aircraft. Interior lining components which are currently installed in modern aircraft are generally formed as sandwich components, described, for example, in DE 10 2006 041 787 A1, US 2008/073465 A1, DE 10 2007 041 282 B4, US 2008/081400 A1, DE 10 2007 026 296 A1, or WO 2008/148537 A1, which have a core and decorative layers applied to the core.